Age increasing, pathology, and the like easily cause gum recession and enlarged tooth clearance, and extremely easily cause food remains. If the food remains fails to be timely cleaned, in one aspect, bad breath is generated, and in the other aspect, various dental diseases, oral cavity diseases, and especially periodontitis easily occur.
In view of this situation, currently, various interdental brushes are developed in the market for users to choose. Although products of various structures and different specifications exist in the existing market, the existing products generally have some defects. In the prior art, an interdental brush is divided into a plastic handler portion and a brush working portion, where diameter of the working portion is usually between 0.8 mm to 1.2 mm and length of the working portion is about 13 mm, and the working portion is a brush structure in which polymer fiber is attached to a metal wire; and the brush working portion is fastened at a front end of the plastic handler, and the brush working portion is exposed outside of the handler. The interdental brush needs to enter tooth clearances of different locations at different angles. However, the diameter of the working portion of the interdental brush is only about 1 mm, and the length of the working portion of the interdental brush reaches 13 mm, so force delivery is poor. It is difficult for the interdental brush of the prior art to be aligned to the tooth clearance in deep oral cavity, so by using the interdental brush of the prior art, the metal wire is bended, or the metal wire stabs gum and causes the gum bleeds, so the interdental brush is inconvenient to use.
To avoid the gum being stabbed by the metal wire, in the interdental brush of the prior art, there is also an interdental brush made of soft polymer material. Although the head of the interdental brush becomes soft, which reduces harm to the gum, strength of the interdental brush is low, so bending deformation is easily caused and it is difficult for the interdental brush to be aligned the tooth clearance and pushed into the tooth clearance; therefore, the tooth clearance is hard to be cleaned.
Generally, there are problems during use of the interdental brush of the prior art, for example, it is difficult to observe a tooth clearance and align the tooth clearance, the interdental brush easily bends and is hard to insert into the tooth clearance, which easily cause an unexpected gum injury; and when the interdental brush of the prior art is used to clean a tooth clearance between molars, especially a tooth clearance between a third molar and a second molar, or a tooth clearance between a second molar and a first molar, or a tooth clearance between a first molar and a second molar, there are the following defects: the light is dim, it is difficult to observe the tooth clearance, the interdental brush is difficult to enter the tooth clearance, and the interdental brush may easily stab the gum. In addition, when there is no external lighting, a user can perform operations only by feed; therefore, it is very easy to stab gum tissue.